Punkt widzenia
by urashike
Summary: Życie Yoruichi i Kisuke opisane w kilkunastu chapterach z różnych punktów widzenia. (proszę o opinie xd !)
1. Chapter 1 Miłość

Miłość

Czy kocham ?

Z jednej strony odpowiedź banalna, lecz im głębiej kopiesz tym dalej od dna.

MIŁOŚĆ .. określenie zbyt ogólne. Więc jak rozumieć to słowo ? Każdy widzi jego inne znaczenie. Jedni mówią „ból, cierpienie", drudzy natomiast „rozkosz i poczucie bezpieczeństwa". Czy jest konkretna definicja MIŁOŚCI ?

I nie mowa o czystej biologicznej, czy o reakcjach chemicznych, które w nas zachodzą.

MIŁOŚĆ

Poświęcenie

Przyjaźń

Sex

Rodzina

Małżeństwo

Radość

Smutek

…

„miłość nie jedno ma imię"

Jest również wiele rodzajów miłości. Można powiedzieć, iż kochasz swojego psa, przyjaciela, właściciela, babcie, ojca, żonę, kota, samochód, córkę, jeśli wierzysz – Boga.

Skąd mamy pewność, że to co czujemy to na pewno MIŁOŚĆ?

Przecież w naszych mózgach nie wyświetla się czerwona lampka z migającym napisem „zakochany" niczym na ekranie jakiegoś urządzenia. Więc skąd wiemy, że to właśnie TO ?

Moje rozmyślania przerwało ciche mruczenie. Odgarnąłem rozsypaną grzywkę z czoła. Było ciemno, nawet księżyc już nie rozświetlał wnętrza pokoju. W pewnym odstępnie ode mnie leżała czarnoskóra kobietka. Miała zamknięte oczy. Wyszeptała coś niezrozumiale przez sen i przyciągnęła się do mnie, wtapiając swoje drobne dłonie w moją część prześcieradła. Poczułem gorący oddech na mojej skórze. Przełknąłem ślinę. Fioletowe włosy Yoruichi w nieładzie oblewały całą czarną poduszkę, cienkie ramiączko purpurowej piżamy leniwie wisiało z gołego ramienia, okrągłe piersi podnosiły się w górę i w dół jednostajnym ruchem a jej ciemna karnacja zlewała się z kolorem pościeli. Tak jakby nic poza puklem fioletowych włosów nie istniało. Spojrzałem na swoją dłoń. Była blada… duża. W niczym nie podobna do tej, którą ma Yoruichi. Kolor włosów też inny. Mój… piaskowy blond, jej ciemny odcień fioletu. Szare oczy nie mają najmniejszych szans ze złotymi źrenicami i długimi rzęsami.

Tyle różnic.

Yoruichi przez sen wtuliła się w moją szyję. Zrobiło mi się błogo ciepło. Zerknąłem na lekko rozchylone usta. Usta, które nagle miałem ochotę dotknąć, pocałować. Zamiast tego powoli objąłem ją w tali i spokojnie przyciągnąłem bliżej aby nasze ciała mogły się zetknąć.

Wziąłem głębszy oddech. Czułem woń brzoskwiniowego szamponu…

Zamknąłem oczy.

MIŁOŚĆ

Dla mnie… jest rozłąką i długim oczekiwaniem. Jest smutkiem, samotnością oraz bezgranicznym szczęściem.

Jest przyjaźnią i wsparciem, czymś pięknym a zarazem przerażającym.

Jest jak księżyc i słońce, które pomimo kontrastu między sobą, są w stanie kochać…

Uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie.

Tak.

Ja również posiadam kogoś z kim dziele moje smutki, kogoś przy kim nie muszę udawać innej osoby, nie muszę nosić maski.

Mam fioletowowłosego kota, który mimo, iż następnego dnia odejdzie w poszukiwaniu rybki to pewnego dnia wróci po butelkę mleka. Wróci do sklepikarza w pasiastej czapce, który go kocha. Wróci do mnie.


	2. Chapter 2 Czas

2) Czas

Wydawało się jakby cała ruchliwa i hałaśliwa Karakura zasnęła a jedyne co było słychać w tle to monotonne ruchy wskazówek okrągłego zegara.

_Tik tak tik tak _

Minutnik leniwie zmienił swoją pozycję. Dochodziła północ.

Zegar doskonale wiedział co to oznacza. Nagle w odbiciu jego tarczy coś niespokojnie się poruszyło.

Było małe… futrzaste i czarne… miało złote źrenice.

Kot.

Obok leżał odwrócony do stworzonka plecami mężczyzna o piaskowych włosach – właściciel zegara. Miał oczy zakryte potarganą grzywką.

_Tik tak_

Zegar widział tą scenę wiele razy, znał każdy jej ruch, nawet słowo. Tak jakby oglądał dobrze mu znany film z udziałem ulubionych aktorów.

Kot powoli wygrzebał się spomiędzy pogniecionej kołdry i za pomocą swoich delikatnych łapek bezdźwięcznie odbił się od podłoża wskakując na jedyny w całym pomieszczeniu parapet.

Okno było otwarte – zawsze jest.

Zegar wcale nie musiał obserwować zwierzątka, wiedział, że kot rzuci ostatnie tęskne spojrzenie w stronę sklepikarza i po raz kolejny zniknie w otchłani nocy.

Odczekał parę sekund.

Nie pomylił się.

_Tik tak tik tak_

Blondyn bez pośpiechu otworzył powieki, ukazując szare oczy. Wydawało się zegarowi, iż trochę dygoczał odgarniając z siebie ciemną pościel. Bywało, iż nawet jego właściciel wyglądał tak… bezsilnie. Przez chwilę siedział na kolanach wlepiając wzrok w powietrze, jakby zainteresowany jego składem.

Ale tylko przez chwilę.

Rozprostowując kolana, właściciel sklepu „u Urahary" ruszył w stronę ściany, na której wisiał baczny obserwator. Wyciągnął rękę a następnie delikatnie przejechał opuszkami palców po ramie przedmiotu, zdjął go ostrożnie z haczyka.

Tak. Zegar wiedział co powie.

Mężczyzna spojrzał ostatni raz na wskazówki, ostatni raz wsłuchał się w ich monotonne tykanie.

_Tik… _

- Bez niej… czas nie płynie.

Urahara przesunął palcem po wyłączniku obserwatora.

Nie było już słychać cichego _tik tak_. Zegar przez kolejne miesiące, a może nawet lata będzie wprowadzał w błąd gości gospodarza pogrążony we śnie.

Pokój zatonął w głuchej ciszy.

A czas stał w miejscu.


	3. Chapter 3 Przypowieść

3) Przypowieść

Kiedyś powstało Słońce i Księżyc.

Przez wszystkie lata poznawali siebie, obserwując przy tym tętniący życiem świat wokół nich.

Lecz pewnego razu Księżyc uświadomił sobie, że kocha swoją przyjaciółkę.

Zaczął biec za Słońcem ale nigdy nie mógł je dogonić. Podobno gdyby Słońce i Księżyc zetknęło się… wszystko przestałoby istnieć.

Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że Księżyc kochał Słońce.

… a ono kochało jego.

Jednakże Słońce bało się skutków owego uczucia, bało się kontrastu między nimi. Zawsze wznawiało niekończącą się ucieczkę.

Więc tak powstały chmury i dzień, gwiazdy i noc.

Pomagały Księżycowi i Słońcu zapomnieć, zapomnieć o smutnej miłości.

Gwiazdy mówiły, że Księżyc nie może dosięgnąć Słońca, nie ma do tego praw. Nikt nie może dotknąć Słońca.

Chmury natomiast mawiały, że Księżyc należy tylko do gwiazd i nocy. Nie może zakłócać dnia. Księżyc ma swoje miejsce.

Tak powstały dzień i noc, chmury i gwiazdy. Ale Księżyc nie przestał gonić za Słońcem, nie chciał rezygnować.

I Słońce również nie przestawało uciekać… choć kochało Księżyc.

Lecz mimo to, nigdy nie przestawało śnić, że kiedyś w końcu będą razem. Śnić, że pewnego dnia lub nocy zetkną się na horyzoncie, ono i księżyc. Chociaż raz.

Dlatego zawsze wracało w to samo miejsce, zataczając koło i licząc… że je wreszcie złapie.

Chociaż raz.

Jeden raz.


End file.
